Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weight lifting equipment.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Barbells and dumbbells are known types of weightlifting equipment in which a weightlifting bar is used to support disk-shaped weights at its opposite ends. Barbells are generally long such that two hands are used when lifting, while dumbbells are shorter to allow lifting with one hand. Aside from the simple rod-shaped weightlifting bars widely known and used by weight lifters, various types and forms of weightlifting bars are known. One such example is a weightlifting bar disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,962. Many modifications to weightlifting bars are directed to improving safety, such as improvements in collars used to secure weights to a bar. From the standpoint of safety to the user, further improvements are still desirable.
The present invention provides a stabilizer-isolator device for a weightlifting bar, in which the stabilizer-isolator device is capable of stabilizing and isolating exercised muscles with less stress on the tendons. The stabilizer-isolator device generally includes a pair of brace bars having corresponding first and second ends, an annular-shaped collar interconnecting the second ends of the brace bars, and at least one isolator bar substantially transverse to the brace bars and interconnecting midportions of the brace bars so as to be spaced apart from the first and second ends of the brace bars. The first ends of the brace bars are adapted to be permanently or removable attached to the weightlifting bar. The collar is disposed in a plane substantially transverse to the brace bars and defines an opening therein. The at least one isolator bar may comprise a single member with a flat surface, or at least two parallel members spaced apart from each other. The stabilizer-isolator device of this invention makes possible a weightlifting method in which a user inserts his/her arm through the collar and grips the weightlifting bar with their hand so that the at least one isolator bar is positioned against the wrist of the user""s arm and a portion of the collar is positioned against a forearm region of the user""s arm between the wrist and the elbow. When lifting the weightlifting bar, the at least one isolator bar applies force against the user""s wrist and the portion of the collar applies force against the user""s forearm region, thereby achieving a stabilizing effect.
According to the present invention, in addition to the above-noted stabilizing effect, the stabilizer-isolator device provides an improvement in the field of body building and weight training of certain muscles of the body through different angle and exercise selection, done for the purpose of producing different growth responses in different muscles as well as within different regions of the muscle. Other objects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.